Amor proibido
by Rayassa
Summary: Garoto é obrigado a casar-se com homem desconhecido,que pagou a sua familia pequena quantia,mas chegando na casa desse homem,acaba apaixonando-se pelo filho dele,e tambem tera que desvendar o pequeno misterio que ronda aquela casa.....
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Rayassa

Casais: 1x2, 3x4

Aviso: - blablablabla-Fala.  
-**blablabla-Pensamentos.  
** -"blábláblá"-sussurros.

_________________________________*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_________________________________

_ **NOTICIAS FINALMENTE_**

Era mais um dia ensolarado na Fazenda São Jerônio, com os pássaros cantando e o sol atravessando as persianas, acabou acordando um dos seus habitantes, Duo Maxwell, filho mais novo de João Maxwell e Heloisa Maxwell e também irmão mais novo de Solo Maxwell. Este quando ouviu os pássaros cantando e o sol atingindo diretamente seu rosto, abriu lentamente os olhos,bocejou enquanto levantava da cama e se espreguiçava, rumou ao banheiro, e enquanto escovava os dentes, pensava:  
-**É, parece que hoje vai ser mais um dia monótono aqui na fazenda......  
**Descendo as escadas, já vestido com uma calça jeans e um moletom vermelho deparou-se com seu irmão, sentado na mesa apreciando uma xícara de café, Solo olhou-o e sorriu dizendo:  
-Bom dia, dorminhoco.  
Duo olhou-o com o olhar interrogativo, espiou o relógio na parede acima dos armários e constatou que já era 13h15min da tarde,puxa,acabara dormindo demais.  
-Por que não me acordou?-perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.  
-E não ter algumas horas de paz, sem seu falatório irritante?To fora. -respondeu.  
Duo olhou atravessado, seu irmão adorava implicar com ele sempre que podia, se achava superior e mais inteligente só por que era o mais velho,levantou-se e servindo-se de uma xícara de café, perguntou:  
-E mamãe?  
-Foi à cidade comprar peixe.  
-Hum.  
Sentou-se novamente e longos minutos se passaram em silencio, ate que se lembrou de algo muito importante e perguntou curioso a seu irmão:  
-E papai?  
-Nada, nenhuma carta, nem telefonema, parece que ainda não conseguiu emprego.  
-Como sabe?  
-Lembra que ele disse que só voltaria quando conseguisse emprego?  
Duo balançou a cabeça concordando.  
-Pois é, se não voltou ate agora.......  
-Puxa, já faz um mês que ele viajou.  
-Pois é.  
O pai de Duo e Solo havia ido viajar para Rio de Janeiro a fim de conseguir um emprego, pois eles plantavam verduras e tiravam leite das vacas e ovos das galinhas, vendendo tudo no mercado da cidade, mas uma praga acabou acometendo a fazenda, a plantação morreu e as galinhas e as vacas também, acabaram mortas. João ficou desesperado, e agora?Como ele iria conseguir sustentar a família?E naquele mesmo dia que a fazenda foi atacada pela praga ele decidiu viajar e não voltar ate conseguir emprego, mas ai ele pensou, e se não conseguisse?E a família?Como sobreviveriam sem ele, sem dinheiro?Foi quando se lembrou de seu velho amigo, Winner, Homar Winner, era um dos homens mais ricos da cidade e também seu melhor amigo, correu ate a cidade, bateu em sua casa e implorou de joelhos por ajuda, Homar, um homem honesto e caridoso, aceitou sustentar sua família ate que voltasse de viajem. E no dia seguinte com as malas prontas partiu no navio que o levaria a seu destino.  
-Solo!Cheguei.  
Os garotos olharam para sua mãe, que entrava na cozinha com duas sacolas em mãos.  
-Ah, Duo!Que bom que já se acordou, irei fazer o almoço agora.  
Solo levantou-se e pegou as sacolas das mãos de sua mãe.  
-Deixe-me ajuda-la mamãe.  
-Ah, obrigada querido, acabei comprando mais que o previsto, é que as frutas estão em oferta no mercado, e, sabe como é, não resisti. -disse rindo.  
Enquanto Solo guardava as compras, Heloisa aproximou-se de Duo e tirou uma carta de seu bolso entregando para ele.  
-Esta carta chegou pra você do correio, não sei de quem é pois não tem nome.  
-Uma carta?  
Duo pegou a carta e ficou a olhá-la com o cenho franzido.  
**-Estranho, nunca recebi nenhuma carta, de quem será que é?  
**-Ah, e também chegou um pacote para você, não consegui traze-lo pois estava com as mãos ocupadas.  
-Pode deixar que eu pego mamãe. -disse Solo, enquanto saia de casa.  
-Ok, irei fazer a comida.  
Duo abriu a carta curiosamente e depois de ler as primeiras linhas, levantou-se rápido e gritou alegre:  
-É do papai!  
Heloisa no mesmo instante largou o peixe e correu para o lado de seu filho, já fazia tempo que não recebia noticias do marido e estava muito preocupada, e agora sabendo que haviam recebido uma carta dele ela podia relaxar.  
Solo no mesmo instante entrou com um pacote médio nas mãos, depositou na mesa e foi ver a carta.  
-O que esta escrito Duo?- perguntou curioso e alegre.  
E Duo passou a ler a carta.

_Querido Duo,_

_Estou lhe mandando esta carta para assegurá-lo que estou bem, e que daqui três dias estarei de volta, sim, sim, consegui o dinheiro para poder levantar a fazenda novamente, logo não precisaremos mais da ajuda de Homar, e, lembra-se antes de eu viajar que me pediu uma flauta?Pois bem, deve ter recebido um pacote junto, espero que goste do presente meu filho. Sei como adora tocar flauta e para compensá-lo pela minha falta durante este um mês, lhe comprei este pequeno presente._

_Com amor, João._

-Oh!Que maravilha!Ele conseguiu realmente um emprego!  
Heloisa dava pulos de alegria, Duo largou a carta e pegou o pacote rasgando-o ansiosamente.  
Depois de abrir o embrulho, deparou-se com uma magnífica flauta prateada, a pegou delicadamente nas mãos como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento, analisando-a e depois gritando alegre como se seu pai pudesse ouvir:  
-Obrigado papai!Você é o melhor do mundo!  
Solo aproximou-se do embrulho e viu um papel dentro, pegou o papel e arregalou os olhos gritando chocado:  
-R$1.578.76!Não acredito que papai gastou tudo isso com uma flauta!  
-Puxa, é caro.  
-Caro?!É muito caro Duo!Não acredito que ele gastou metade do dinheiro com uma porcaria!  
Duo já ia retrucar quando sua mãe aproximou-se e segurando Solo pelos ombros disse firmemente:  
-Escute Solo, seu pai é um homem muito responsável e você sabe disso, se ele comprou a flauta, é por que ele sabia que iria restar dinheiro para reerguer a fazenda, esta bem?  
-Hum, esta bem.  
-Agora, Duo, vá guardar a flauta e volte, daqui a pouco o almoço estará pronto.  
Duo concordou e subiu as escadas, guardou a flauta dentro de uma gaveta do criado mudo e desceu.  
Depois, que todos almoçaram, Duo subiu para seu quarto e tocou sua flauta quase à tarde inteira, enquanto que Heloisa arrumava a casa e Solo via TV sentado no sofá bege da sala.  
Algum tempo depois Duo desceu, usava a mesma roupa de antes, só que agora tinha uma mochila nas costas.  
-Aonde vai?-perguntou Solo curioso, mas sem desviar os olhos da TV.  
-Vou à cidade, ao cinema com Quatre e Trowa.  
-O casalzinho gay?-perguntou debochado.  
-Não fale assim deles, são meus amigos, e caso não se lembre foi o pai de Quatre que nos sustentou ate hoje, na ausência de nosso pai.  
-Esta bem, desculpe.  
-Diga à mamãe que volto tarde.  
-Pode deixar.  
Duo olhou para o irmão, mas este nem lhe prestou atenção vendo um programa de artes marciais na TV,suspirou,saiu trancando a porta, foi ate o celeiro e avistou Shinigami,seu cavalo negro,bebendo água de um .  
-Vem cá garoto!  
Shinigami no mesmo instante levantou a cabeça e moveu as orelhas para frente, veio correndo ao encontro com Duo.  
-E ai garoto, como você ta?  
Duo beijou Shinigami perto das narinas e o acariciou, olhou para o lado e avistou a cela, colocou a cela no cavalo e subiu em cima, pegando nas rédeas, e o chutando levemente enquanto gritava:  
-Rá!  
E o cavalo saiu em disparada, entrando na floresta e seguindo a trilha de areia para a cidade, na verdade a fazenda ficava no meio da floresta, e como Duo ainda não tinha idade para dirigir ia pela floresta com Shinigami, João, quando ouve a praga quis vender Shinigami, mas Duo o proibiu de encostar em um pelo do cavalo,e este, não querendo magoar o filho, concordou.  
Chegando a cidade, passou a bater os pés em Shinigami, indicando para ir devagar, pois as ruas estavam muito movimentadas, desviava das pessoas, de barracas, animais....Até que chegou em um parque e avistou Quatre e Trowa parados abaixo de uma arvore.  
-Oi gente.  
Cumprimentou enquanto desmontava Shinigami, pegando as rédeas do cavalo e amarrando na arvore.  
-Ola, Duo!Como você esta?-disse Quatre abraçando-o.  
-Muito bem Quatre, obrigado.  
-Ola Duo.  
-E ai Trowa, cuidando bem do nosso anjinho?  
-Claro que sim Duo, sabe que Quatre é minha vida. -disse entrelaçando os dedos com o namorado.  
Quatre ficou vermelho, como um pimentão, aproximou-se de Trowa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-"E você a minha".  
Os dois encararam-se e iniciaram um beijo apaixonado, calmo, apreciando cada segundo.  
-Hum-Hum.  
Duo vez um barulho com a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois, estes quando lembraram que Duo estava ali ficaram vermelhos e desculparam-se.  
-Tudo bem, não foi nada, e ai?Vamos ver o filme ou não?  
Trowa balançou a cabeça, mas Quatre contestou.  
-Olha Duo, eu tava pensando, Lago de Sangue é um filme tão violento e.....  
-Ah!Não seja estraga prazeres Quatre.  
-Mas...  
-Amor,vamos,vai ser divertido, e alem disso, não precisa ter medo, pois estarei lá com você.  
-Ok, então vamos. -disse Quatre.  
Duo já estava indo em direção ao cinema, quando Quatre o alertou.  
-Vai deixar seu cavalo aqui?  
-Sim, qual o problema?  
-É perigoso.  
-Qual é Quatre, são só duas horas de filme, e o Shinigami não vai com ninguém a não ser comigo, né não garoto. -disse olhando para o cavalo que estava de costas pra ele.  
-Se você diz......  
Enquanto eles iam para o cinema, Trowa perguntou:  
-Teve noticias de seu pai?  
-Sim, disse que daqui a três dias vai voltar!Ele finalmente conseguiu um emprego, e ainda por cima comprou uma flauta pra mim!  
-Uau, que bom Duo!Que emprego?-disse Quatre empolgado.  
-Bom, ainda não sei, ele não disse na carta.  
-Que estranho.  
-È, mas tenho certeza que ele vai nos contar quando chegar!  
-Hum.  
-E sua mãe, Quatre?Como ela esta?-perguntou Duo.  
Quatre baixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:  
-Nada bem.  
Já fazia vários meses desde que, Eloa, mãe de Quatre passou a espirrar e ter febres altíssimas, sempre tossia e não conseguia ingerir quase nenhum alimento, pois ela dizia que sua garganta, ardia ao contato com comida, ou ate mesmo água, o medico foi chamado e os disse que ela estava tísica. [1]  
Foi como uma bomba que recaiu sobre eles, não podiam imaginar que logo Eloa que tinha 38 anos estaria tísica, pois esta doença atingia mais os jovens de 18 a 30 anos.  
Esta ficou de cama por vários meses, Homar e Quatre no começo acreditavam que ela logo iria melhorar, mas o tempo foi passando e ela só piorava a cada dia, e os dois foram perdendo as esperanças.  
-Puxa Quatre, eu sinto tanto.  
-Tudo bem Duo, já estou preparado, sei que ela vai morrer e........  
-Não fale uma coisa dessas!Tem que acreditar que ela vai melhorar, eu acredito!  
Quatre sorriu, mesmo o amigo dizendo aquelas palavras gentis, mesmo todos seus amigos e familiares dizendo que ela iria melhorar, no fundo sabia que não era verdade, sabia que ela logo iria morrer. Mas, não querendo estragar o momento, disse:  
-Tem razão Duo!  
-É isso ai!  
Trowa olhou para Quatre com o rabo do olho, sabia que ele não havia se convencido com as palavras de Duo, ele sabia que mesmo que o mundo inteiro e que ate mesmo Deus disse-se que ela iria melhorar, que Quatre não mudaria de idéia, que continuaria acreditando na morte da mãe, quantas vezes já não recebera telefonemas de Quatre, pedindo a ele que fosse a sua casa, e quando chegava lá,quantas vezes já não o encontrara no quarto da mãe,chorando ao lado da cama dela,quantas vezes já não passara a noite em claro consolando e velando o sono de Quatre?E sempre quando isso acontecia,sempre quando via seu namorado chorando,era como se uma flecha acertasse seu coração.  
Chegando ao cinema, compraram os ingressos, viram o filme, quer dizer,Duo e Trowa viram o filme,pois Quatre passou o filme inteiro com a cabeça escondida na curva do pescoço do namorado e tapando os ouvidos,para não ouvir os gritos e acabar se assustando.  
Quando saíram, já era noite, o céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem e completamente estrelado, e Duo saiu falando o caminho inteiro ate o parque sobre o filme.  
-Puxa, nunca mais chego perto de um lago, sabe eu me assustei mesmo naquela parte em que o cara foi olhar seu reflexo no lago e ai aquela criatura apareceu e o puxou pra água, também me assustei naquela parte em que......  
Duo perdeu a fala, ao ver a arvore e a corda amarrada nela, mas, nenhum sinal de Shinigami.  
-Essa não......  
-Viu só Duo, avisei que era perigoso.  
-E agora?Preciso achá-lo!  
-Não da Duo,a essa hora da noite não da só,vai pra casa e tente procura-lo amanha.  
-Não da Quatre, como vou pra casa?Pela trilha não dá, é perigoso e pela estrada também não dá, pois é mais perigoso ainda!  
-Meu pai te dá uma carona?Que tal?  
-Hum, não é incomodo?  
-Claro que não Duo!  
-Ok então!  
Eles foram ate a casa de Quatre, mas no caminho pararam na casa de Trowa, este se despediu de Quatre com um abraço e um beijo demorado, acenou para Duo e entrou.  
Quando os dois chegaram á casa dos Winner, foram atendidos pelo mordomo, este os levou ate a biblioteca, onde se encontrava Homar.  
-Ola papai.  
-Ola filho. Duo!Ah quanto tempo não vejo você pequeno.  
-É bom velo também .  
-Então, o que faz aqui?Há essa hora?  
Duo contou o ocorrido e pediu:  
-Poderia me dar uma carona, se não for pedir muito é claro?  
-É claro que não Duo!Venha, venha, irei levá-lo agora mesmo. Quatre fique aqui e cuide de sua mãe, ok?  
-Certo papai.  
Já no carro, Duo agradecia Homar novamente:  
-Puxa, não sei como agradece-lo,o senhor é tão bom pra mim e pra minha família .  
-Ora, que isso, fico feliz em ajudar. Então?Seu pai já voltou?  
-Não, mas vai voltar daqui três dias.  
-Isso é maravilhoso!Fico feliz por vocês!Então já conseguiu um emprego?  
-Sim, ele disse que já conseguiu um emprego, não disse ainda qual, mas deve ser um com um ótimo salário, e vou lhe dizer , quando reerguermos a fazenda pagaremos tudo que devemos ao senhor.  
-Ora, não precisa Duo.....  
-Precisa sim!-disse determinado.  
-Certo, certo, você que sabe. Já chegamos.  
Duo olhou para fora e notou estar em frente à fazenda, ele saiu do carro agradecendo logo em seguida, depois de Homar partir, virou-se e notou uma pessoa parada na janela olhando-o, era seu irmão, droga, certamente iria perguntar sobre o cavalo.  
Entrou em casa e já foi abordado por ele.  
-Duo, onde esta o cavalo?  
-Bem.....  
Duo narrou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu,quando terminou, viu que seu irmão olhava-o incrédulo.  
-Você perdeu o cavalo?  
-Bem, na verdade ele foi roubado, tem uma grande diferença ai e......  
-Você é um irresponsável!  
-O que esta acontecendo crianças?  
-Mamãe!O Duo perdeu o cavalo!  
-Você o perdeu Duo?  
-Não foi minha culpa mamãe!Ele foi roubado.  
-Já chega, calma, olha, Duo amanha você acorda cedo e vai procura-lo pela cidade,se não acha-lo,paciência.  
-Mas mamãe.... -tentou protestar Solo.  
-Nada de mas, Solo,papo encerrado,agora irei subir para dormir,já é tarde,deixei a janta dentro do microondas Duo.  
-Obrigado mamãe.  
Solo viu sua mãe subir incrédulo, não acreditava que ele havia se safado dessa!  
-Que foi Solo?Sem palavras?Pois é, essa é a vantagem em ser mais novo, eu sou o mais paparicado por aqui. E alem disso, você pode ate ter ficado com a inteligência, mas eu.....fiquei com a beleza.-disse sorridente.  
Solo bateu o pé enfurecido, e subiu as escadas emburrado.  
-Hehehehehe. -Duo riu enquanto tirava seu prato do microondas.  
Depois de comer, ele subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta e tirou sua roupa, pondo uma calça moletom e deixando o peitoral de fora, pois não conseguia nem em sonhos dormir de camisa.  
Sentou na cama e pegou sua flauta, admirando-a mais um pouco,depois a guardou novamente,apagou a luz e deitou-se,feliz e ansioso,feliz,por seu pai finalmente ter conseguido um emprego e ansioso que chegasse logo amanha para poder procurar Shinigami,pois gostava muito daquele cavalo e ficaria muito triste se não o encontra-se e também se culparia muito,pois mesmo não querendo admitir,parte da culpa era sua,por não ter dado ouvidos a Quatre.

_______________________________*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*___________________________

Oiii, bem eu iria postar minha primeira fic amanha,mas acabei postando hoje mesmo(não tinha nada pra fazer hehe)espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo,sei que enrolei bastante nesse capitulo,mas......  
Se tiverem alguma critica, se esqueci de algo, ou não gostaram de alguma parte, só deixar uma reviews que tentarei melhorar a historia!Ah, e se gostaram também deixem reviews é claro. ^_^  
[1]- "**doença do peito**" –**"doença pulmonar"-tambem conhecida como a "tuberculose".**


	2. Chapter 2

O grande dia!Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que o pai de Duo voltaria para casa. Heloisa ficou eufórica, ela passou a noite em claro, pensando em um jeito de receber o marido, dar uma festa?Não. Muito exagerado, alem disso certamente João chegaria cansado da viagem, iria comer algo e direto pra cama.

Quando amanheceu ela levantou da cama e de camisola mesmo desceu para a cozinha, deixou a mesa pronta com o café da manhã para os meninos, logo depois prendeu o cabelo em um coque e limpou a casa, varreu o chão, tirou pó dos móveis, lavou a louça, passou a roupa e a guardou, quando estava tudo terminado ela estava pingando,limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão direita e foi ate seu quarto, entrou no banheiro, tirou a camisola e a pôs no cesto de roupa suja, ligou a água e esperou a banheira encher,quando esta estava cheia, entrou e relaxou os músculos. Já estava ficando velha para cuidar da casa toda sozinha, ela sempre pedia para os meninos ajuda-la, mas não adiantava, eles sempre inventavam uma desculpa para escapar, como "Tenho prova amanhã", ou "Marquei de me encontrar com meus amigos daqui a pouco lá no parquinho da cidade".

Há uns meses atrás pediu ao marido para contratar uma faxineira,mas este recusou,disse que não acreditava nelas, que todas eram ladras e que acima de tudo não tinham dinheiro para pagar por uma,isso iria mudar,agora que ele havia conseguido um bom emprego e bastante dinheiro,amanhã mesmo iria contratar uma faxineira e iria dormir o dia todo. Fechou os olhos e ficou a apreciar o silêncio,a água banhando seu corpo,relaxando os músculos,mas isso não durou por muito tempo quando fortes batidas foram ouvidas e uma voz do lado de fora do banheiro perguntou:

-Mamãe?A senhora esta ai?

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou para a porta, suspirou.

-Sim Solo!Estou aqui!Já estou saindo, deixei a mesa pronta com o café!-gritou da banheira.

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente foi embora,Heloisa pôde ouvir o som dos passos se afastando, ate reinar o silêncio novamente. Mergulhou a cabeça dentro da água, lavou rapidamente o cabelo e saiu da banheira, a esvaziou e depois se secou vagarosamente, aproveitando a sensação do tecido quentinho de encontro a sua pele fria, pois esta havia tomado um banho frio para acordar, ou melhor, tentar ficar acordada.

Enrolou-se na toalha e ficou de frente a pia, olhando-se no espelho que se situava a cima desta. Estava com olheiras profundas e arroxeadas, parecia mais que havia levado um soco nos dois olhos. Suspirando resignada, pôs as mãos no rosto meio enrugado e com alguns pés de galinha, odiava admitir, mas....... estava ficando velha, sempre quando ia a cidade via aqueles adolescentes rindo, com pele de porcelana, bumbuns durinhos e perfeitos, peitos elevados e bonitos, podendo usar mini-saias para exibir o corpo perfeito. Ela também já foi assim um dia, mas,quando ganhou Solo e Duo,ela engordou e emagreceu varias vezes e isso fez com que sua pele ficasse cheia de estrias e flácida, e por causa da amamentação seus peitos caíram. Mas, ela não se arrependia de nada, se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo de novo, igualzinho.

-Bom Heloisa, pare de ficar se lamentando e se vista de uma vez,daqui a pouco João chega e você ainda vai estar de toalha! –disse para si mesma.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro, viu que Solo havia deixado a porta do seu quarto aberta, fechou-a, foi ate o armário e vestiu um vestido simples porem chamativo, ele era todo preto ia ate o joelho, era um vestido de alças e tinha o decote em V, fazendo com que aparecessem um pouco seus peitos, calçou um tamanco médio também preto. Deixou seus cabelos louros soltos, eles eram cumpridos e iam ate sua cintura. Pegou a escova, sentou-se na cama e passou a escová-los vagarosamente. Enquanto o fazia, lembrava-se perfeitamente que desde pequenina sempre teve cabelo comprido, ela cuidava muito bem do cabelo, na estante de seu banheiro havia mais de vinte tipos de cremes para cabelo. Lembrou-se também que quando estava grávida de Solo, João tentou obriga-la a cortar o cabelo, dizendo-lhe que era muito anti-higiênico ter um cabelo tão comprido que nem o seu. Mas ela não quis saber, negou e defendeu seu cabelo ate que ele desistiu e nunca mais tocou no assunto. O engraçado é que alguns anos atrás,quando Duo estava com 13 anos ela quis cortar o cabelo dele,pois este batia nos joelhos, e ate mesmo ela que adorava cabelos compridos achou o comprimento exagerado principalmente para um garoto, mas quem negou e defendeu o cabelo de seu filho dessa vez foi ninguém menos que João. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de suas palavras:

_Flasback_

_-Você não pode cortar o cabelo dele!Ele adora aquele cabelo!-gritou João._

_-Querido, entenda, o cabelo dele é muito comprido e além do mais ele é um garoto, ate esses dias ele me comentou que os garotos da escola ficam rindo dele, chamando-o de garota._

_-Não deixarei que corte o cabelo dele!_

_-Por que não, se há uns anos atrás você quis cortar o meu cabelo?_

_-Por que....... O Duo, ele....... ficaria muito.....ann....triste, se cortasse o cabelo dele, e ponto final,não quero ver meu filho triste!_

_Heloisa não acreditou muito naquela desculpa esfarrapada, mas deixou passar, dias depois passou pelo quarto do filho e notou que a porta estava entreaberta, foi fechá-la, mas parou estática ao ver o marido sentado na cama e Duo em seu colo, ela se aproximou e ouviu a conversa:_

_-Obrigado por não deixar a mamãe cortar meu cabelo papai._

_-De nada, querido. Sei que gosta muito dele._

_-É verdade._

_-Soube que os garotos estão te incomodando na escola, é verdade?_

_-Ah papai, nem se incomode com isso, eu não me importo, juro!Eles estão é com inveja por que tenho um cabelo perfeito e o deles parece mais espiga de milho._

_João riu e acariciou o rosto do filho._

_-Mas, se eles continuarem te importunando me avisa em, que irei lá à escola e prestarei queixa na diretoria._

_Duo riu e deitou-se, tapando-se com o cobertor. João olhou com carinho para o filho e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha enquanto dizia:_

_-Boa noite meu filho._

_-Boa noite papai._

_Fim do flasback._

Ela parou de escovar o cabelo e encarou um ponto qualquer na parede, ela sabia que desde pequeno, Duo sempre foi o favorito de João, João sempre fez tudo por ele e sempre lhe deu mais atenção, e estava claro para qualquer um que Duo era o queridinho dele, Solo também sabia disso, por isso era tão implicante com o irmão, Solo sempre tentava chamar de algum jeito a atenção de João, sempre ia bem à escola, tirava boas notas, não arrumava confusão e estava ate namorando uma garota direita, de família boa. Mas, nada disso impressionava João, ele tinha olhos apenas para Duo, Duo era completamente diferente de Solo, não tirava boas notas na escola, sempre ficava em recuperação, sempre ia pra diretoria, pois acabava arrumando briga com os colegas e ate hoje não namorara ninguém. Ela simplesmente não entendia essa fascinação de João por Duo e devia admitir que as vezes ele dava mais atenção a Duo do que a ela própria e isso lhe causava ciúmes,as vezes queria que Duo fosse embora de sua vida,que desaparece-se para sempre.

Diante desses pensamentos ela levantou-se rapidamente e deixou a escova cair no chão e gritou incrédula para si mesma:

-Meu Deus!Como pude pensar isso do meu próprio filho?!Como sou estúpida!

Pegou a escova do chão, guardou-a na gaveta e saiu nervosamente do quarto, foi ate a cozinha e chegando lá encontrou Solo e Duo sentados na mesa lado a lado, terminando de tomar o café. Quando Duo virou-se e notou sua presença disse sorridente:

-Bom dia mamãe!

Solo olhou para ela e disse:

-Bom dia.

Ela olhou de um para outro e tentando mostrar naturalidade sentou-se junto a eles, do lado de Duo, e mostrando-lhes um sorriso amarelo disse:

-Bom dia meninos.

Ela pegou um pão preto e passou manteiga nele, dando-lhe uma mordida, olhou de canto para Duo e viu que este a olhava com curiosidade.

-Mamãe, a senhora não dormiu?Esta com umas olheiras tão profundas!O que houve?Esta doente?

Heloisa sorriu com a preocupação de Duo, já ia responder-lhe quando se lembrou de seus pensamentos no quarto e seus olhos encheram-se de água, com os olhos marejados perguntou com a voz rouca:

-Duo, você pode me abraçar?

Duo pareceu surpreso, olhou para Solo que se mostrava indiferente a conversa e depois voltou os olhos para a mãe e respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

-É claro que posso.

Ele levantou-se e se abaixou, abraçando-a fortemente, ela o trouxe mais de encontro ao peito e murmurou em seu ouvido:

-Perdão, perdão, você sabe que eu o amo muito, não é meu bebê?

-É claro que sim mamãe - respondeu um pouco confuso.

Ela beijou-lhe a nuca e continuou abraçando-o, quando de repente Solo levantou-se e disse com a voz irritada:

-Com licença, não quero atrapalhar esse momento familiar.

E saiu batendo o pé, Duo desprendeu-se do abraço e olhou para sua mãe, preocupado, ela olhou para ele e disse simplesmente:

-Vá falar com ele.

Ele sorriu, depositou um beijo na testa da mãe e correu de encontro ao irmão, encontrou-o fora de casa, ele estava sentado na grama e arrancava o capim com raiva enquanto murmurava coisas inaudíveis. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e se sentou do lado dele, Solo ignorou sua presença e continuou a castigar a grama. Duo olhou para ele e perguntou divertido:

-O que a grama fez a você?

Solo parou com o que estava fazendo e o encarou.

-Por que você não vai lá pra junto da mamãe?Em?Aposto que ela ta sentindo muiiiito a sua falta.

Duo ficou encarando-o sem entender, desde pequenos sempre quando seus pais mostravam alguma demonstração de afeto para com ele, Solo sempre saia irritado e o ignorava, mas até hoje não sabia por que, querendo respostas perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente:

-Esta com ciúmes?

-Como?

-Eu e a mamãe?Esta com ciúmes por que ela me abraçou?

Solo ficou encarando-o e deu um sorriso sarcástico, desabafando logo em seguida:

-Eu?Imagina!Por que eu ficaria com ciúmes?Só por que a mamãe e o papai gostam mais de você?Dão-lhe mais atenção?Só por que toda noite papai vai ao seu quarto desejar-lhe boa noite e no meu ele nem passa perto?Só por que quando você tira uma boa nota eles fazem uma festa e comigo eles simplesmente ignoram?Só por que o papai comprou uma flauta para você, mas para mim não comprou nada?Só por que ele escreveu uma carta para você e nenhuma para mim?

De seus olhos começaram a descer pequenas lágrimas e tentava conter os soluços em vão. Duo ficou com pena dele, é verdade tudo que Solo havia dito, mas não era nada disso que ele estava pensando, Duo sabia muito bem por que recebia muito mais atenção do que o irmão. Com pesar, abraçou-se a Solo, acariciando seus cabelos louros curtos.

-Solo e se lhe disse-se que só recebo essa atenção, por que nossos pais me acham irresponsável e infantil?

-Do que esta falando Duo?Eles o adoram!

-Não, você não entendeu.... -Duo baixou a cabeça.

-Então me explica.

-Bem, eu......

Antes que terminasse de falar ouviu-se uma buzina ao longe, Solo e Duo olharam para a estrada de terra e viram o carro de João, um Fiat preto já bem velinho que pertencera ao avô de João. Ouviram uma porta batendo atrás deles e viraram-se encontrando Heloisa que não se cabia de contentamento, correu loucamente em direção ao carro. Quando o carro parou, de dentro dele desceu João que veio correndo em direção a Heloisa, os dois abraçaram-se e beijaram-se loucamente.

Solo olhou para Duo e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão direita, levantou-se e foi de encontro ao homem que havia chegado. João já estava nos seus 53 anos, mas estava ate inteiro para sua idade, cabelos curtos, rente à cabeça pretos, em forma mesmo não fazendo academia, pele bronzeada do Sol, dentes enfileirados e branquinhos e olhos azuis. Era apenas três anos mais velho que Heloisa.

João abraçou Solo e beijou-lhe o rosto, contente em finalmente ver a mulher e os filhos. Duo levantou-se, limpou a calça jeans que estava suja de terra e correu também de encontro ao pai,este quando o viu abriu um sorriso de satisfação e abraçou Duo tão fortemente que quase o sufocou,deu-lhe milhares de beijos no rosto, fazendo com que Duo risse. Mas, seu sorriso murchou quando viu Solo lançar-lhe um olhar de puro ódio.

Livrou-se do abraço do pai e olhou tristemente para o irmão, estava muito feliz em ter seu pai de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria brigar com Solo. João estranhou aquela súbita tristeza e perguntou ao filho:

-Não esta feliz em me ver?

-É claro que estou papai!Só que.....

-Só que.....?

-Eu.... lembrei-me de algo desagradável.

-O que?Conte-me!-João alterou a voz, fazendo-a aumentar de tom.

Duo ficou paralisado, olhou além do pai e viu que um homem saia de dentro do Fiat, João seguiu seu olhar e ficou com um semblante triste quando viu o senhor nos seus 57 anos sair do carro e aproximar-se da família.

-Olá. -disse simpático.

Os três, Solo, Heloisa e Duo ficaram estáticos, olhando curiosamente o homem, ele tinha os cabelos rebeldes e curtos, era moreno, tinha um semblante serio e era meio barrigudo, mas nem tanto. Usava um terno azul-marinho e carregava uma pasta preta debaixo do braço. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros e nenhuma emoção parecia passar por eles.

-Querida, crianças, este senhor é Odin Yui. Ele veio comigo lá do Rio de Janeiro.... a negócios - disse olhando diretamente para o homem que lhe sorriu gentilmente.

Os três ficaram mudos, olharam-se e depois encararam o homem que se chamava Odin. João notando que ninguém iria se mexer aproximou-se deles e apresentou-lhes:

-Sr. Yui, esta é minha esposa, Heloisa.

Odin pegou na mão de Heloisa e beijou-lhe as costas da mão delicadamente enquanto olhava com o canto dos olhos para Duo, Duo notou e estremeceu, não sabia por que, mas estava com um pressentimento ruim sobre esse homem.

-É um prazer conhece-la senhora, devo dizer que és muito bonita.

-Ahh, obrigada - agradeceu sem jeito.

-Estes são meus filhos, Solo o mais velho e Duo.

Ele apertou fortemente a mão de Solo e quando foi a vez de Duo, o homem o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente,virou-se para João e disse:

-Ele é mesmo uma beleza!

Duo ficou desconcertado, como o homem tinha a cara de pau de falar-lhe aquilo, e seu pai?Não ia defendê-lo?João apenas balançou a cabeça, carrancudo.

-Por aqui - disse conduzindo o homem para dentro de casa.

O homem entrou dentro de casa e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá de dois lugares, a sua frente na poltrona sentou-se João, os três outros entraram e ficaram em pé, esperando.

-Querida, espero que não se importe, o terá que ficar alguns dias aqui em casa. Ele precisa de um lugar para dormir.

Heloisa teve vontade de mandá-lo dormir no celeiro, mas, tudo pela educação e além do mais, aquele homem podia ser o chefe de João.

-É claro que não me importo!Há um quarto para os hospedes aqui, quero que se sinta em casa .

-A senhora é muito gentil, e pode me chamar de Odin.

Heloisa balançou a cabeça,concordando,olhou para os filhos que olhavam para o homem, preocupados.

Silêncio, e ninguém se dignava a quebrá-lo, Heloisa pediu licença e foi para a cozinha, com a desculpa que precisava lavar a louça, Solo subiu ao seu quarto sem dizer nada e na sala sobrou apenas Duo, João e Odin. Odin olhou para Duo e lhe fez um sinal com a mão, chamando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Duo sentou-se relutantemente do seu lado e encolheu-se o máximo que pôde para longe daquele homem desconhecido. Odin sorriu e perguntou-lhe, ignorando a presença de João na sala:

-Então Duo, me fale de você. Quantos anos têm?

-17.

-Você esta fazendo a faculdade?

-Sim.

-Qual?E onde fica?

-Faculdade Yamada, fica na cidade.

-Hum, que interessante.

O homem pôs a mão no rosto de Duo e lhe fez leve caricia, Duo encolheu-se no sofá e olhou para o pai como que pedindo ajuda, e este como se lesse sua mente levantou-se de súbito e disse com a voz carregada de raiva:

-Sr. Yui, podemos ir para a cozinha para discutirmos os negócios?

O homem levantou-se e seguiu João ate a cozinha, mas não sem antes olhar para Duo por sobre o ombro, João chegando lá expulsou literalmente Heloisa e trancou a porta.

-O que deu no seu pai?-perguntou a Duo.

-Não sei - sussurrou.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona ao qual João estava antes e fechou os olhos, Duo ficou encarando o chão ate que Solo apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Cadê o velhote e o papai mamãe?

-Estão na cozinha - respondeu Duo.

-Não falei com você!E sim com a mamãe!-disse rudemente.

-Qual é Solo, você já tem 20 anos!Aja de acordo com uma pessoa da sua idade!

-Olha quem fala!

-Crianças já chega!-gritou Heloisa alterada.

Silêncio novamente, cada um com seu próprio pensamento, ate que Heloisa vira-se para Duo e como que se lembra-se de algo deu um pulo na poltrona e perguntou preocupada:

-Achou Shinigami?

-Não - murmurou.

-Como não?Ele deve estar por ai!

-Eu, Trowa e Quatre passamos a tarde e a noite inteira ontem procurando por ele, na cidade, na floresta, mas nenhum sinal!

-Bom, de qualquer forma, seu pai pode comprar-lhe outro cavalo.

-Tanto faz.

-O que houve Duo?Que mau humor é esse?

-Nada mamãe, só estou com um pressentimento ruim.

-Como assim?

-Nada de mais. -disse levantando-se e rumando para seu quarto.

-Doido - murmurou Solo enquanto olhava Duo se distanciar.

Heloisa ouviu, mas nem deu bola, já estava acostumada com as brigas dos dois, olhou para a porta trancada da cozinha e disse para si mesma:

-Espero que ele saiba o que esta fazendo, o que quer que seja......

Continua.......

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Nota: EHHHH mais um capitulo feito.....Espero que estejam gostando!Por favor, comentem!

Respostas as Reviews:

Thiago - Olá!Que bom que esta gostando!Realmente, eu li de novo o resumo e ficou bem engraçado!Lembrei-me do Datena! "E agora, garoto é obrigado a se casar......." ahsahshahshahsha.

Dei uma melhorada no texto, não sei se gostou, não sei se era desse jeito mais ou menos que estava se referindo, mas qualquer coisa é só avisar!Beijão!

Larissa: ¬_¬ Ohhhhh chata, tinha que se cadastrar né?Brincadeira.... que bom que esta gostando da minha história!Beijão miga!


End file.
